


Everything's Okay

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: Peridot and Jasper are together. So, at least for the moment, everything's okay.





	Everything's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [super_fast_jelly_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_fast_jelly_fish/gifts).



> Valentines day sucks, Jaspidot doesn't. I just want these two to be happy.
> 
>  
> 
> (This was also a gift for my friend so yeah!)

Jasper stroked Peridot’s hair lazily. She worked out any knots or snags gently with her claws. They were tangled around one another on the couch of the temple. Steven and the other Gems were out somewhere and Diamonds only knew where Lapis was.

But that didn’t really matter, Jasper was warm and happy. She felt safe even though she could feel the small horns on her head and the residual hum of corruption.

Peridot was here and so everything was ok. Steven would be back, Pearl would fuss over them all, Amethyst would spar with her, and Garnet would smile and laugh. Everything was ok. She was ok and she was good and she deserved this.

“what are you staring at you big brute.” Peridot mumbled into jaspers arm.

“Only you, you pebble,” Jasper ruffled Peridot’s hair messing up her visor.

“I hate you,” There was no malice behind the declaration though. Jasper could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“I hate you too.”

Jasper touched her gem gently to Peridot’s and received a satisfied hum in return.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page then,” Peridot pressed a chaste kiss to jaspers mouth, “I hope that fact doesn’t ruin our relationship.”

“It’s been through worse, remember that time you tried to kill me?”

Peridot squeaked indignantly, “ _You_ tried to kill _me_ first!”

“But I didn’t! I get credit for that.” Jasper laughed.

The two gems settled into another contented silence. As much as Peridot teased her, Jasper knew that she loved her. She doubted everything else but she knew for a fact Peridot loved her. She would continue to love her too, regardless of how prickly Jasper could be sometimes.

The sun was setting but that was alright. They were both safe and the worst was over for them.

“I’m going back to sleep, don’t be creepy and watch me like pearl does to Steven.”

Jasper chuckled, “I make no promises, but I’ll try.”

Peridot smiled sleepily, “Okay, Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
